


My soul demands you

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dark, For the second chapter:, It's ambiguous, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sosearchingromeo at tumblr: The thing I would desperately like to read is a Tycutio from Tybalt’s perspective, with Tybalt being the one who is madly in love with Mercutio, Mercutio being totally oblivious and his teasing joyful self and with Tybalt desperate to have Mercutio as his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



Tybalt watched Mercutio over the brim of his beer, taking in every wild gesture and loud laughter. Even in the dim tavern Mercutio shone brightly, and no matter how he tried to avert his gaze Tybalt’s eyes always returned to him, as if pulled by a mystical force. He had long since passed the point of trying to look away, however, and the conversations of his companions were nothing more than background noise to him. It was a late hour, the darkness trying to creep in through the windows, and Tybalt was quite affected by the alcohol he had imbibed. Still, his friends were far drunker than him, which proved a blessing as no one noticed where his attention lied.

He hadn’t wanted to come go out that evening, especially not to that tavern where he knew Mercutio and his Montague curs would likely be, but he had eventually let himself be convinced. Now there they were, Capulets on one side of the bar, and Montagues on the other. And Mercutio. Always, always, on the side of those damned people, away where Tybalt couldn’t hear his jokes, couldn’t see how the light was reflected in those captivating eyes, couldn’t reach out and _touch_. How he longed to take Mercutio’s hand, to pull it up so he could put his cheek against Mercutio’s wrist and feel his pulse beat, and know that Mercutio was there, and he was real, and Tybalt was allowed to touch him so intimately.

Truth be told, he hadn’t actually been hard to convince. As soon as he’d heard what place his friends were going to Tybalt had barely been able to restrain himself; the mere possibility of seeing Mercutio again was more than enough to make him forget about his plans for a quiet, peaceful evening. He hadn’t seen Mercutio for over a week, and every day his longing had grown stronger until he was almost prepared to go into Montague territory and pick fights just to see him. Going to a tavern on neutral ground—on ground the Prince had claimed, land that was just as well Mercutio's—to which he knew Mercutio was a regular was a much better plan. He had hoped Mercutio would be there, and he was. Of course his loyal pack of mutts were with him, since they followed wherever he went, but it was enough to be able to watch him from afar.

Mercutio laughed at a joke that Benvolio scoundrel had said, throwing his head back and letting his laughter ring freely. The sound washed over Tybalt, and his hands clamped down on his mug. _Beautiful_ , his mind whispered. _Mine, mine, mine_ , it echoed. Want surged within him, and Tybalt stood up from the chair with such sudden force that it fell to the ground with a clatter. Mercutio—and a few others around the room, but they were unimportant—turned to see where the noise had come from. Perhaps thanks to Tybalt’s staring their eyes locked, and for a second they just looked at each other. Then Mercutio grinned, gave him an air kiss, and turned back to his friends.

He’d been wrong. It wasn’t enough to watch from afar, not any longer. He needed more.

If he had been sober Tybalt would have let it be, seen Mercutio’s actions as nothing but the same attempts to rile Tybalt up as always, and gone home to mull on the memories in peace like always. If he had been sober he wouldn’t have been caught staring by Mercutio, and he wouldn’t have entertained the idea that maybe the gesture had meant something more. If he had been sober he wouldn’t have parted from his friends to wait for Mercutio to stumble out of the tavern, no more than a few seconds before the pack of Montagues followed him. He wouldn’t have pulled Mercutio into the shadowed side of the building, covered his mouth with his own, and kissed him with the full force of his want and longing.

The Montagues continued down the street, singing songs made unintelligible by their drunken states. Tybalt pulled back, need for air finally forcing him to give up the kiss. Mercutio was staring back at him, breathing hard with a dazed expression on his face. Mercutio’s mouth was open, and Tybalt watched his tongue sneaked out to wet his lips. It was impossible to resist, and with a groan Tybalt leaned forward to give him another kiss, biting those perfect lips.

“What are you doing?” Mercutio’s voice was hoarse, and quiet. Hadn’t he stood so close Tybalt would have had trouble hearing the words.

“I don’t know,” Tybalt replied, alcohol and satisfaction making him honest. He raised a hand to stroke Mercutio’s cheek, marveling at the sensation.

“Why?”

There was so much in that question, most of which Tybalt didn’t know how to answer, so he only pulled Mercutio into another kiss. It didn’t escape him how Mercutio tightened his fists, even as he moaned into Tybalt’s mouth.

“I have wanted you for so long.” Tybalt looked into Mercutio’s face, searching his eyes for answers. “You want me too, don’t you?”

Mercutio’s frown would have sent warning bells ringing in Tybalt’s head if it hadn’t been muddled by alcohol. “What?”

“The way you’re always with those accursed Montagues, taking their side in any conflict, it has always made me think you didn’t want anything to do with us Capulets. With me. But I was wrong, wasn’t I?” Now he had gotten started, and Tybalt barely noticed the way Mercutio’s frown deepened. “I don’t know why you’re always siding with them, but there is something between us. I have always felt it, and you must have as well. Why would you act like you do towards me if you didn’t feel the same way?”

“You’re drunk, Tybalt. Let go of me,” Mercutio commanded. His hands were still hanging at his sides, so Tybalt took no notice.

“I may be drunk, but that’s what made me realize! Normally I just convince myself that it was nothing, that it’s just your way of being, but now I can see the truth. The way you act around me, you don’t do that with anyone else. You might not know it, but you feel just the same as I do. You know we belong together.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mercutio insisted, but he sounded hesitant.

“You do.” Tybalt didn’t fight his impulse any longer, quickly learning that following those impulses could lead to pleasure he had never experienced before, and bent forward to kiss Mercutio. One of his hands reached up to tangle in Mercutio’s hair, while the other stroked his jaw and neck.

Mercutio reached up to lay shaking hands against Tybalt’s chest. For a moment they just stayed there, spreading warmth through Tybalt’s shirt, but then they pushed _hard_ , and Tybalt stumbled backwards, tripping over a loose stone, and falling on his ass. When he looked up he met Mercutio’s eyes, furious and aroused and so, so confused.

“Don’t you touch me again,” Mercutio spit. Tybalt watched him spin around on his heels and marched away, his pace only marginally slower than a run.

He fingered his lips gingerly, then felt them twist. How was he supposed to stay away, now that he had tasted what he most craved? No, he’d make Mercutio see the truth. They were meant to be together.


	2. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt is not a patient man and he can't stay away from what he desires so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BIG WARNING. THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT REQUIRES WARNINGS. There is no happy ending whatsoever, just pain everywhere.

Tybalt stared out at the empty street. There were few people moving around so late, and none of them had been the one he kept watch for. He was in Montague territory and if he was found there would be more trouble to deal with than he'd care to imagine, but that's where Mercutio was and so it was where he also found himself. It had been a good while after dusk when he had followed Mercutio and his Montague friend, that irresponsible Romeo, and watched them disappear through an undecorated door. With an unopened bottle of his aunt's best liquor—now opened and almost empty—he had kept watch from one of the alleyways while the last remaining light disappeared from the sky.   
  
Mercutio was stubborn as few others; that was something Tybalt knew very well, and it was one of the attributes he found the most alluring. He knew that Mercutio would take his time coming to terms with what Tybalt had told him, what they had both discovered that night almost three weeks ago, but Tybalt had never claimed to be a patient man. Every day had passed in waiting, in longing and remembering, and he was at his wits end. He couldn't wait any longer.   
  
So it was with the courage of the bottle that Tybalt had begun his search for Mercutio that afternoon. It was as though he was meant to do it, since he found Mercutio almost immediately. He had been accompanied by the same two Montagues as always, Benvolio and Romeo, and even if he had drunk a lot Tybalt hadn't lost his sense. Rather than confronting Mercutio immediately, in plain sight and in front of several hostile witnesses, he had decided to follow them and wait for the right moment for his confrontation. Benvolio had disappeared somewhere along the way, while Mercutio and Romeo continued their merry way, with Tybalt following their every step.   
  
His musings were disturbed as the door he was watching opened, revealing Mercutio who carefully looked around before he closed the door behind him softly. Romeo was not with him, but that was only a positive thing to Tybalt. It meant Mercutio was now, finally, alone.   
  
Tybalt downed the last of the alcohol and put the bottle on one of the barrels standing at the opening of the alley. Mercutio was walking at a sated pace, showing how comfortable he felt in those parts of the city. One day, Tybalt promised himself, he'd see Mercutio walk as relaxed and at home in Capulet territory as well.   
  
Tybalt followed, keeping his steps as light as possible to keep from being heard. He didn't want Mercutio to know he was there until Tybalt had him cornered so he couldn't run. They continued on, Mercutio and his shadow, until they came to an area between the Montague and Capulet territories that Tybalt knew the city guard and all regular citizens avoided. It was perfect.   
  
Before he had an actual plan in his mind Tybalt sped up, caught Mercutio by the arm and dragged him into one of the houses. He had been there many times before, for various businesses, and he knew it would be abandoned. Even so he looked around quickly before he locked the door and turned to Mercutio. Mercutio who was staring at him tight-lipped.   
  
"You have been avoiding me." If Mercutio would not start talking then Tybalt would.   
  
"I have," Mercutio answered after some hesitation. Tybalt stepped closer, only for Mercutio to take a quick step back, carefully maintaining the same amount of distance.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you so addled that you can't realize it without me spelling it out to you?" Mercutio said with a sneer, which soon disappeared. "I needed time. I still need time, to think and decide what to do about- about this. You. Us."  
  
Tybalt took another step, Mercutio kept backing away. Soon his back was pressed against the wall, and Tybalt could finally get closer. "I have given you time. Three weeks is enough for any person to make up their mind."  
  
"I won't talk for anyone else, but it's not enough for me. Have you been drinking?" Mercutio frowned. Tybalt was nuzzling his neck, breathing in Mercutio's scent.  
  
"I have, but so have you." He realized a little late that his words might have been a hard to hear, spoken into Mercutio's neck, so he pulled back to repeat it. Before he had the chance, however, Mercutio spoke.   
  
"I said I needed time, Tybalt, so let go of me and get out of my way."  
  
Tybalt realized that he had indeed grabbed Mercutio, one hand pushing him against the wall and the other caressing his hand which had somehow been pressed against Tybalt's chest. "No," he said thoughtfully. "This is just your stubbornness, isn't it? You have made up your mind, now you're just waiting for me to disregard my pride and chase after you."  
  
Mercutio took a deep breath. "That's not true, Tybalt. I don't know what I'm feeling or what I'm supposed to be feeling, but as soon as I do I _will_ let you know. It's not stubbornness."  
  
Tybalt smiled and leaned forward, giving Mercutio a quick kiss. It felt as good as he remembered it, and he moaned. Mercutio kissed back, after a moment's hesitation, and that only solidified Tybalt's belief. "I like you saying my name," he murmured against Mercutio's mouth, and watched as he shivered.   
  
"That's all nice and so, but I'm serious. Let go of me." Mercutio began to push with the hand on Tybalt's chest, but Tybalt easily pinned it up against the wall instead. "Tybalt?"  
  
"I'm sick of waiting for you, when we both already know what you feel, what you want. I want you, I crave you so badly, and I know you want me too. This whole pretending trying to push me away isn't going to work anymore."   
  
"I'm not- it's not pretending- Tybalt, let go of me. Tyb-"  
  
Tybalt covered Mercutio's mouth with his own and pressed his body as close as he could. He didn't need to use a hand to push Mercutio into the wall anymore, his whole body did that, so instead he explored Mercutio's body, touching everything he could reach. Mercutio struggled, pushing back against Tybalt with his body and his free hand, while trying to pull the other free. He jerked to a stop with a moan, however, when Tybalt drove his hips into Mercutio's.   
  
"See, you do want this," Tybalt purred before biting into Mercutio's lip, tugging at it softly. He was quickly growing harder, and he could feel that Mercutio wasn't unaffected.  
  
Mercutio had his eyes scrunched shut, but he opened them with a gasp when Tybalt pressed his hand over his groin. "Stop!"  
  
Tybalt frowned and sighed. "I hoped you'd stop with the pretending not to want this at this stage. Are you really going to keep doing that the whole time? There's no one here to see us, you don't need to act any longer."   
  
"I'm not-"  
  
Tired of Mercutio's insistence to keep up the charade Tybalt growled and forcibly turned Mercutio around, twisting up his arm behind his back until a groan made him stop. " _Fine_! Keep pretending if you so want, but I'm not going to stop."   
  
Tybalt pressed up against Mercutio's back and pulled back his face as far as it went so he could kiss. This time Mercutio didn't kiss back, choosing instead to struggle until Tybalt twisted his arm more in warning. It was an awkward position so he decided to focus on Mercutio's neck instead, biting and kissing and marking it as best he could, while he had returned to exploring Mercutio's body with his free hand. Every so often he could feel small tremors running through the body below him, but Mercutio made neither a sound nor movement.   
  
When he finally pulled back from Mercutio's neck—admiring the view as he did—he was fully erect and breathing hard. Looking around he saw a table a few feet away, and he pulled Mercutio away from the wall and down over the table, kicking away a chair that was in the way first. Mercutio stiffened noticeably when Tybalt reached down to pull down his breeches.   
  
"Don’t be nervous. I'll do my best not to hurt you," he said and gently stroked Mercutio's back. There were no oils or ointments nearby, and he hadn't thought to bring any with him, so he would have to use spit. From what he'd heard it was a bad substitute, but it was all he had access to, and he had gotten too far to break it up now. Besides, he had heard of plenty of both men and women having sex without anything other than spit, so it couldn't hurt that much.   
  
With that thought he put two fingers in his mouth and wetted them as good he could. The muscles under his hand twitched when he slowly pressed a finger into Mercutio. Mercutio was tense, that much was visible just by looking at him, and Tybalt bent down over him to kiss his nape and try to get him to relax while he worked the finger in and out. He continued like that until he couldn’t feel any more resistance, then added the second finger just as carefully. With any other person he wouldn’t have bothered to take such care, but it was Mercutio who laid under him, and even if he insisted on the pretense of struggling Tybalt didn’t want to hurt him. Mercutio didn’t make a sound, so it didn’t seem like he was hurting.   
  
Mercutio was lying so still that Tybalt tried releasing his arm—to see if he had finally given up on trying to struggle—and when he simply moved it to a more comfortable position Tybalt stroked his back, murmuring words of love and encouragement. The desire was building up within him, and he wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers with his cock. That would mean risk hurting Mercutio needlessly, though, so he distracted himself with exploring Mercutio’s body instead, licking and biting to see which places would make Mercutio give even a small noise. Meanwhile he worked his fingers tirelessly; even with the way Tybalt worked to ease Mercutio into relaxing he was tense, and it was taking much longer to open him up properly than Tybalt really wanted.   
  
Tybalt wasn’t a patient man. The distraction could only hold up so long, and as soon as he felt there wasn’t much resistance left for his two fingers he decided that had to be enough and quickly pulled down his own breeches. With one hand calmingly placed on Mercutio’s lower back he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. He did pause instantly when Mercutio made a small whimper, and stroked his back and sides apologetic. The quick whimper was all the sound Mercutio made, even when Tybalt tried moving just the slightest again, so he continued to push until he was buried completely. Leaning down over Mercutio he took a moment to just breathe and _feel_.   
  
“You feel amazing, Mercutio. So good, Mercutio, Mercutio, _Mercutio_.” Tybalt moaned into Mercutio’s neck as he started moving again, slowly at first and then picking up speed when Mercutio didn’t protest. He hesitated when he noticed that Mercutio had balled up his fist, but when he quickly after discovered that Mercutio’s erection had dropped he decided that had to be the cause. As he took Mercutio’s cock in hand he said, “You should have told me I went too fast. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good too, you’ll see.”  
  
He didn’t say much after that, too busy with kissing everywhere on Mercutio’s body he could reach, and Mercutio still didn’t make any sounds except for barely audible gasps every now and then. He was growing harder in Tybalt’s hand, however, and it was all the proof Tybalt needed that he enjoyed it. Of course, he had always imagined Mercutio would be loud in bed, but that only proved that there were more surprises for him to unearth, and he would enjoy discovering every single one. The thought made his cock jump, and Mercutio clenched around him with a gasp. Tybalt buried his face in Mercutio’s shoulder with a moan, while his movements turned hurried and erratic. It wasn’t long after that he came with a drawn-out groan.   
  
Tybalt stayed on top of Mercutio until he could breathe properly again, then carefully and as gently as he could pulled free. As he pulled up his breeches he remembered Mercutio’s erection, and a flash of guilt made him bend down quickly. “I’m sorry, I forgot-“  
  
“ _Don’t touch me!_ ”    
  
His hand slapped to the side Tybalt stared at Mercutio who was slowly and shakily pushing himself up from the table, his face turned away from Tybalt. “Wh-what do you mean?” Tybalt tried reaching out again, but Mercutio jerked away.   
  
“You’re done now, right? So leave already.” Mercutio’s voice was thick and cracked as he spoke. He was trying to pull up his breeches, but his hands were shaking so hard he didn’t make much headway.   
  
"Mercutio, what's wrong?"

Mercutio froze, then bent over as he started to laugh. That unnerved Tybalt more than anything, as it sounded more like the broken laughter of a man who had lost the last part of his sanity rather than Mercutio's normal joyful one. It seemed like it would never stop. Right when Tybalt took a step forward to try and calm Mercutio down he turned around, and it felt to Tybalt like he'd been punched in the gut.   
  
There were no signs of tears on Mercutio's face or in his eyes, but he still had an expression of pain that shone through the maniacal grin he wore. At some point while he'd been bent over the table he had bit through his lower lip, and blood still ran slowly down his chin. He stared unflinching at Tybalt, and what Tybalt saw in those too bright eyes made him nauseous.   
  
"What's _wrong_? The people have named the wrong man clown, because not even I could have made such a joke without bursting my sides. What's wrong, he asks, as if he truly has no idea." Mercutio was overcome by another round of senseless laughter. It stopped as suddenly as it had come, and when he looked at Tybalt it was as if he was watching a particularly disgusting bug. "Despite my protests you held me down and you forced yourself on me, all the while pretending like it was something I wanted. Those words you kept saying, the love you kept repeating... just thinking about them makes me sick to my stomach. There was one thing you were right about, that much I'll grant you. I did feel something for you, something I didn't feel for anyone else. I still do, oh, trust me, I do. Now, there is no one else I loathe in the same manner of way that I loathe you."  
  
Tybalt took a step back, almost falling over the chair he'd pushed away what felt like so long ago, and tried not to cry or puke. With every harsh word, with every second he looked at Mercutio's face, with every beat of his rushing heart he regained more of his mind, and with it he realized what he had actually done. That all those signs he'd seen as Mercutio being stubborn or playing coy, that had all been his imagination. That he had, to someone he loved-  
  
"Look at his face, the fool has finally realized the truth of the joke he told. Now it's time for the applause." Mercutio grinned again, and the fury in his eyes was too much to bear.  
  
"Mercutio, I'm so- I didn't mean... is there anything I can do? Please." Tybalt prayed with his whole heart, wishing for some way to redeem himself. If he ever could.  
  
"I wonder, if I asked you to hand me your knife so I could slit your throat, would you do it?" Mercutio tilted his head as he looked thoughtfully at Tybalt. Tybalt stared back with wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, but before he could give an answer Mercutio's eyes lost the maniacal gleam and he looked tired, more so than Tybalt had ever seen him. "I want you to leave, right now, and never tell anyone about this."  
  
Tybalt breathed out and nodded. It was a reasonable request, even if all Tybalt wanted was to hold Mercutio in his arms and beg for forgiveness. "Is there anything I can do to prove to you that I didn't mean this? I love you, I do. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"No."   
  
Mercutio's eyes were as hard as his voice, and Tybalt flinched from the single, absolute word. He wanted to protest, to stay and argue, but he found his voice stuck in his throat. Instead he lowered his head and walked past Mercutio, trying not to see how he flinched away. When he laid his hand on the doorknob, Mercutio's voice stopped him.  
  
"Tybalt." Tybalt turned around, hoping against all odds that maybe Mercutio had changed his mind. What he saw in the other man’s face freed him of that hope. "If you ever come near me again, I will put a knife between your ribs."  
  
He nodded once, his eyes on the floor, and turned around again, unlocking and walking out through the door. A few seconds after he closed it behind him he could hear a muffled scream, filled with anguish.  
  
Tybalt fled.


End file.
